


Her Hand in Marriage

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, celeborn can be a scary dad, galadriel is kind of a shit, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond asks permission to marry the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hand in Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



For as long as he had known her, he had loved her. She laughed and smiled so freely, her eyes sparkled, she was unafraid to argue with him, she was beautiful and kind and clever. When she was near his heart would swell and his hands would grow damp. And when she wasn’t he felt a piece of himself go with her. Her every smile made his lip curve, each kiss made him dizzy, her touches made him soar.  
  
Often he wondered how he could have waited so long to tell her that he loved her. The moment that he had it had felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders and heart, one he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying. And the sight of her eyes when he had, it was almost painful. Learning that she’d felt the same, leaving her wondering for so long, he couldn’t bear it. Almost immediately he had wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his chest. He didn’t want to let go and never would if he could help it. She felt perfect in his arms, perfectly fitted against his body. The dark haired Lord of Imladris and the silver haired daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, as perfectly matched as night and moonlight.  
  
For years they courted and for years he thought about how best to broach the subject of betrothal to Celebrían’s parents. Their love for one another was no secret but no matter the friendship and respect between Elrond and her parents, that changed nothing when it came to the fact that he wanted to marry their only child. Both were fiercely protective of Celebrían and that instilled some fear in him for his desire. Her desire as well but she gave him strength.  
  
She gave him all the strength that she needed. Her hand was in his now, the two of them sitting down with her parents. Across from Elrond, he could see some pleased gleam in Galadriel’s eyes. Of course she knew why they were here. When didn’t she know something? Celeborn looked curious, and frowned faintly at the intertwined hands of Elrond and his daughter, but otherwise was unbothered. He wondered if Galadriel had told him anything about why he’d asked them here.  
  
Celebrían squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
Her hand was smaller than his, noticeably so, and he sometimes feared her could hurt her. Elrond knew better though, there were few people stronger than his Celebrían. Strong and willful. He loved that about her too.   
  
_‘Do not hesitate.’_ He could hear Celebrían’s voice in his mind and he could hear a smile in the words. _‘They may grow suspicious if you mince words.’_   
  
He didn’t believe that Galadriel would be but Celeborn? Yes, he could believe her father would become suspicious. Elrond returned the squeeze to her hand and took a breath.  
  
“You both know, of course, that I love Celebrían. And that she loves me in turn.” He took a moment to glance at her and received a brilliant smile in confirmation. Not that either had any doubt for their love of one another but it helped them remember that this was the right thing to do, the right _time_. Galadriel looked on curiously, almost impatiently Elrond would have thought, and one of Celeborn’s brows went up.  
  
Celebrían’s hand squeezed his again as if telling him to hurry up. How impatient she could be but, considering the topic at hand, how could she not be? He was as well. And so too were her parents, he realized. Suddenly he wasn’t sure how long he’d gone quiet.  
  
“I would have your permission to marry her.” He said quickly, just getting it out in the open for all of them. Beside him Celebrían laughed lightly and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips against his hand. She didn’t quite dare to kiss him full on the mouth. Not right now.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel were silent. Galadriel was calm, even smiling, and leaned back in her seat though somehow continuing to hold her air of dignity. Celeborn appeared calm but his eyes darkened just slightly. He stood slowly but with purpose, hands flat on the table before then and looked Elrond in the eyes. It was a frightening thing, looking into the eyes of one whose daughter he hoped to marry, one who had lived Ages longer than he and had lost much in those years before he had even been begat.  
  
He did not back away though. Celebrían kept a firm grip on Elrond’s hand, standing beside him and even leaning almost possessively. And Galadriel’s lips curved in amusement. Of course she had known this was coming as well.  
  
“You would ask for our daughters hand? Our only child. I would ask you: what makes you worthy of her? What can you give to her?” His voice was low but the danger left out. This was his daughter and that Galadriel wasn’t interrupting was sign enough that she wanted to hear the answer herself despite what few doubts she had.  
  
Elrond’s looked at Celebrían again and in her eyes he found all the answer he needed. The only answer he could give. In her eyes, he could see his own life. He could see happiness for them both and a love unending. For a moment he continued to look into her eyes and then her looked back to Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
“I love her.” He said simply. “And I can give nothing to her that she has not already taken.” His heart had always belonged to her. There were no words to properly describe what he loved about her or how much. No words that would do this feeling or Celebrían and justice. It simply was.  
  
“And I love him, daddy.” She finally spoke up, voice soft, gentle as a brook but strong. Unwavering. Looking between her parents, Celebrían practically dared them to object but knowing they wouldn’t. Her happiness was important to them.  
  
Celeborn still looked as though he wanted to object though, looking at his daughter and seeing the elfling that came home with ruined dresses and twigs in her hair, who had climbed into his lap and begged for him to sing to her. Suddenly his little girl wasn’t a little girl anymore. And then Galadriel was standing beside him, her fingers lightly brushing his cheek and he realized that her thoughts matched his own. Their daughter had grown and however much they wanted to protect her themselves, to keep her close and safe from anything the world might throw their way, there was someone else who wished to do the same. Not to take her away from them but to add to their family and the love they all shared, to help them and for them to help him.  
  
“You have our permission.” Galadriel said with a smile before taking her husbands hand, both moving together to leave the room and leave the couple a few moments alone. And the moment the door closed behind them, Celebrían’s delighted laugh escaped her and she threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips hard against his.  
  
No doubt Galadriel knew that was coming too.


End file.
